


Поспать подольше

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Джеймс убеждает Джейн остаться в постели





	Поспать подольше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sleeping in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165589) by [warlock_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_enthusiast/pseuds/warlock_enthusiast). 



> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

— Ммм, — застонала Джейн, уперевшись со сна во что-то тяжелое.

Или кого-то.

«Тяжелое» заворчало, перевернулось и обхватило ее руками, зафиксировав голову подбородком.

— Спи дальше. — Голос Джеймса послал по ее спине дрожь, но его обладатель даже не удосужился открыть глаза. Вместо этого он прижал Джейн к себе еще сильнее, заставляя вспомнить о прошлой ночи и вкусе чужой кожи на губах. Они приняли вместе душ и в итоге оказались в постели, провожаемые вежливым прощанием СУЗИ и отключением камер.

Лучшее развитие событий для всех участников.

— Мы и так уже опаздываем. Лиара не обрадуется. — Вчера Джейн назначила совещание на утро, и будет странно не явиться на него самой, в то время как остальные будут ждать и обсуждать судьбу галактики. Ее голос обычно был решающим, в конце концов.

Зевая, она почувствовала, как Джеймс немного сдвинулся и осторожно поцеловал ее шею. Его рука легла ей на бедро, и мысли о стратегии и передвижениях войск ушли как-то сами собой.

— Не бери в голову, Лола.

Дискутировать с Джеймсом Вегой, очевидно, не имело смысла, да и она, возможно, тоже заслужила выходной без забот и груза ответственности за судьбу галактики на своих плечах. С тех пор как Джейн покинула дом, она постоянно была в движении, в бою или попытках завоевать доверие людей, необходимое для достижения ее цели.

Кто будет винить ее за то, что она один раз подольше поспит? Ну, и немного пообнимается.

Не говоря уже о том, что мужчина рядом с ней привел такие убедительные аргументы.

— Ну, не беги ко мне с визгами, когда Жнецы надерут тебе зад. — Джейн пихнула Джеймса локтем в ребра, но тот лишь посмеялся и прижал ее к себе еще крепче.

— Не буду. Я могу о себе позаботиться, — ответил он и прикусил мочку ее уха.

— Знаю.

Джеймс без лишней суеты завернул их в одеяло.

— А еще я могу позаботиться о тебе — для разнообразия.


End file.
